In recent years, the popularity of electronically presented content items, such as video games, has increased dramatically. Due in part to this popularity, users of such content items may often broadcast video associated with their content interaction to other viewers. For example, players of a video game may often capture video associated with their rendered game view and then broadcast this video to other viewers, sometimes referred to as spectators, such as by using a video streaming service. Some video streaming services may make large numbers of streams available for viewing, potentially broadcast by many different players or other users participating in many different games or other content items. One limitation of video streaming services is that it may be often difficult for spectators to identify available streams that are of particular interest to the spectators. For example, spectators may often be interested in viewing video from particular locations and/or perspectives of a virtual game world, from particular players, levels, battles, matches, and having many other different types of attributes. However, spectators may have no interface or other means for indicating to a video streaming service which of these or other attributes are desired by the spectators for viewing. Additionally, the video streaming services may be unaware and have no way of determining which available video streams match certain desired spectator attributes. Furthermore, there may be no way for spectators to identify and request related video streams, such as views of a location or battle from multiple different perspectives, views from multiple characters on the same team or in the same character class, views of related battles, and many others. Moreover, there may be no functionality for presenting these multiple related streams in an efficient manner, such as by synchronizing display of the streams.